Life's Not as Simple
by PermeliaSong
Summary: Dominique's eyes begin to open about her family after witnessing a shocking situation.
1. Chapter 1: Caught

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K Rowling does. I do not make any money off this writing._

Caught

She could not remember when it all started. How it all began. When her eyes officially opened, and she realized that life was complicated and that her family had more secrets than she could bear alone. However if anyone did ask Dominique, she would say the day when she caught her father, Bill Weasley and her aunt Angelina Johnson fucking was the day she became conscious.

It started all with a letter from Samuel Davies, Roger Davies's son, who Dominique had been having an on and off relationship with. She was getting ready to write him back when she realized that she was out of parchment. She ventured into Victorie's room, then Louis's room in search of some but found none. Her last place left to look was in her father's study. The study no one was allowed in ever since her cousin, James Sirius Potter had set off a firecracker that nearly destroyed the room. In her mind, Dominique figured that her father would not notice two or three pieces of parchment missing. And she figured she would get it in time before he came home as to escape being caught.

But as soon as she had gotten the parchment in her pale, thin hands; she heard footsteps and voices coming towards her. She closed the desk drawer and quickly and quietly hid in the large, dark wooden wardrobe in the corner of the room. Just in time before the door to the study opened.

"Please Angelina."

"I just need you to follow him for a few days."

Dominique heard the pleading and desperation in her aunt Angelina's voice.

"He's my brother for Merlin's sake!"

"And he's my husband, and Roxanne and Fred's father. And he's a fucking drunk!"

The door to the wardrobe was slightly cracked open. Out of curiosity Dominique looked through the small crack.

Her aunt was a tall, dark-skinned woman with thick, curly black hair. Angelina was standing in front of her father's large desk with her hands on her hips. She wore a large gray sweater over what Dominique assumed was a white dress. Her hair was put up in a messy bun at the top of her head. Dominique couldn't see her face but she did notice how exhausted her father looked.

"I know that—"

"Oh what do you know? You live in this cottage isolated from everyone, completely ignorant of all problems!" She moved towards the old brown couch that was littered with dirty and clean clothes and papers. She sat in the only empty spot.

Dominique could see the tears running down Angelina's face. A face that looked as exhausted as her father's. Bill stood up from his chair and went over and knelt down in front of her. He reached out and brushed the stray hairs from her face.

"He's cheating on me," Dominique heard Angelina. "He has been for awhile…with that girl at the joke shop."

Her father dropped his head but said nothing. It was as if he already knew.

"She's prettier and younger than me and—"

"No," Bill said, looking up at her, "She's not prettier than you. You're beautiful." He placed a hand on her cheek and brushed away a tear that had fallen with his thumb.

"I know what this feels like…Fleur…she's been having an affair for sometime now," Bill said, the pain was clear in his voice.

"I'm sorry Bill," Angelina said. She placed a hand over the one cupping her face. She turned her head and kissed it.

She trailed kissed down his wrist before she closed the space between them. Dominique's stomach dropped as she bared witness to her aunt kiss her father, who was first hesitant but soon began eagerly responding back.

Their kissing became rougher and their hands frantically explored each other's bodies. Bill broke the kiss and stood up and began to quickly remove his clothes. Angelina did the same removing her large sweater and tossing it onto the floor.

Any right, normal person would have shielded their eyes but Dominique did not. Not even when her father stood naked in front of an equally nude Angelina. His penis fully erected. Bill knocked the papers and clothes off the couch. Angelina laid on her back as he climbed on top of her. Dominique did not turn away. Not even when her father slid himself inside of Angelina, who let out a loud satisfied moan. Not even when his thrusts became harder and rougher making her aunt cry out in pleasure. She never covered her ears or tried to block out her father's grunts and groans. She watched them. She watched every position they did. She watched her father tightly grip Angelina's hips and slammed roughly into Angelina from behind. She listened to them both shout each other's name. And she listened to their screams of pleasure as they reached their climaxes together.

They lay on the couch on top of each other afterwards trying to catch their breaths. Then they silently began to dress. As Angelina was leaving the study, her father broke the silence.

"I'll try to talk to him."

Dominique didn't know how long she stood in that wardrobe but what she did remember was feeling exhausted as she climbed into bed that night. Her mind and eyes were worn out from the things she had seen and heard.


	2. Chapter 2: Wrong

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K Rowling does. I do not make any money off this writing._

Warning: cousin incest and cheating in this chapter.

Wrong

Louis and Roxanne had always been close, since they were younger children. Everywhere Roxanne went so did Louis. Dominique remembered when she was younger how at a family function Louis kissed Roxanne on the cheek. Everyone thought it was adorable in quite frankly Dominique thought so too. The two cousins always held hands whenever they were together.

The Weasley-Potter clan were known for how tight-knitted they were. Fred II and James Sirius were the best of friends and the pranksters of the family. Molly and Albus were the best of friends. And Dominique, Roxanne, and Louis were as thick as thieves. Dominique recalled during her fifth year, Susan Bulstrode commented on how strange Roxanne and Louis's relationship was.

"Isn't it odd?" Susan asked her face scrunched up as if there were some foul odor in the air. Dominique looked over at Louis and Roxanne; he was leaned against the wall as he watched his cousin chat animatedly with David Wood, their hands loosely linked together.

"No," was the replied Dominique gave her before walking down the corridor towards her Transfiguration class.

* * *

It was quiet at Shell College, too quiet. It was quite unsettling so that's why when Louis Weasley received an invitation to Lionel Jordan's Christmas party. He jumped at it.

The house was filled with people he knew from Hogwarts and some he did not. He walked around the crowded house with a drink in hand. And that's when he saw her. Her curly brown hair was down and she was wearing the shortest dress he had ever seen. She was leaned up against the living room wall surrounded by boys he did not recognize. Her face could only be described as one thing. Unimpressed. As if by magic, she looked up over one of the boy's shoulder and saw him standing there. She smiled at him. She stood up straight and pushed passed the guys and went over to him. He wrapped his free arm around her.

"Take me somewhere quieter Lou."

And he did just that. He was aware of the angry glares that were sent his way.

* * *

"That's an interesting dress you've got on Roxie."

They were in Lionel's shed that had been transformed into more of a workspace. In the room was an old beat up sofa, a tall work desk with a stool, and unopened boxes that were stacked upon one another. Roxanne turned away from looking at the photos that were taped on the wall above the desk and addressed him.

"Do you like it?" She did a twirl, so that he could admire it.

But Louis wasn't admiring the dress but her. She was curvy and tall. Not as tall as her mother, but taller than most girls of her year. He was thankful that she did not inherit her mother's small breasts.

Roxanne blushed under his intense gaze.

"You must like it, I've never seen you stare quite like this before."

Louis tore his eyes away from her body and looked into her big brown eyes.

"Come here," he said patting the spot next to him.

She kicked off her high heel shoes and went over to him. She took the cup out of his hand and sat down in the spot next to him. She leaned against the arm of the sofa, taking a sip from his cup and frowned.

"This is gross."

He chuckled and began to massage her leg but stopped when his pale hands traveled at her knee.

"I remember this," he said softly, touching the scar, "you were five…Fred tripped you."

Roxanne placed the cup down on the floor next to her.

"He's such a prat."

Louis bent down and brushed his lips against the scar. He felt her shiver a bit. He sat up and looked at her. She was staring intently at him. She removed her legs off of his lap and scooted towards him. She pulled her curly hair aside to show him another small scar.

"One of my father's fireworks burnt me."

He brought his lips to it and kissed it. He then began to kiss up her shoulder, as his left hand slid up her thigh. His lips came to the nape of her neck, he gently bit the skin there. He heard her gasp; his fingers had brushed aside her panties and were stroking her outer lips.

For years he had told himself that thinking about her this way was wrong, but no more. He removed himself from her and stood up from the sofa. He grabbed her arm and lifted her up on her feet. He crushed his lips against hers. His hand went behind her back and unzipped her dress. He felt her trembling hands as she undid his belt.

* * *

The music from the house was loud but the only thing that Louis heard were the throaty moans coming from Roxanne as writhe beneath him. She was a sight to behold; her eyes were filled with lust. She looked up at him and smiled.

They had moved from the sofa, to the floor, to the table, to the stool, to back on the sofa again. He flipped them over so that she was on top. His hands grasped her hips as she grinded hard against him. She closed her eyes as she cried out and collapsed on top of him. He wrapped his arms around as she tried to catch her breath.

"This was wrong," she said softly after a few minutes of silence passed. "We can't tell anyone Lou."

"No we can't.

* * *

It was a mistake, Angelina had told herself many times that the two of them had just gotten caught up in the moment; her about George and him about Fleur. It was a mistake so why was he here standing outside her door at this hour? George was not home and if Angelina was a betting woman, which she wasn't—well only when it came to Quidditch—he wouldn't be found at the Joke Shop neither but at a bar or a certain blonde's house. Fred II was staying the night at Lionel Jordan's house and Roxanne, who had been acting strange lately, at the Potter's home. She was alone in that house which began to seem too big.

Bill stood there, the moonlight outlining his face, had she not known him, the scar on his face would have scared her.

"Can I come in for a moment?" He was dressed in black slacks and a loose black shirt. He was sporting his old dragonhide boots that she thought Fleur had made him get rid of.

"Only for a moment," she said as she backed away to let him in.

But it was not only for a moment; they started arguing about what happened in his study. He blamed her, in which she pointed out that he could have stopped at anytime.

"Why are you even here!" she shouted at him.

It was then that he kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. She did not stop him. She could not deny that she did want it again. He picked her up, carrying her bridal style towards her bedroom.

* * *

He left minutes afterwards, at first it seemed that he did not want to leave but she made him. She lay in her bed, the bed that she shared with George for many years, and one she had just shared with his older brother minutes before. Her body ached from the rough performance. And they ached for Bill's touch. There was apart of her that felt bad.

A small part.


End file.
